Four Kaiden
|birth date= |height=5'11" |weight=156 lbs |specialty=Chemical analysis |hobby=Reading scientific journals |likes= * Cleanliness * A good mystery |dislikes= * Rowdiness * Confusion |status=Alive |affiliation=Freedom Academy |previous_affiliation= |participated= |execution= |fates= |family= One, Two, Three Kaiden (Older sisters)Hyper! Danganronpa H20: Episode 9 |creator=Nick (Milkpunches) |country origin=America |fangan origin=''Hyper! Danganronpa H20: Abandon All Hope'' }} Four Kaiden is a character featured in the English fangame Hyper! Danganronpa H20: Abandon All Hope created by Milkpunches. She is known as Super High School Level Biochemist. Gallery :For more images of Four, see Hyper! Danganronpa H20/Image Gallery and Four Kaiden/Sprite Gallery. Appearance Four has dark skin. Her hair juts out to the side in spikes, and is dyed a gradient from deep purple to light pink, with an ahoge at the top. Four wears a pink jacket with red armbands on both sides, and an arrowhead shaped crest on the breast. It has red pockets, and a red insignia on the high collar. She wears dark brown pants and purple sneakers. Personality Four comes off as cold, and doesn't easily open up to others. She tends to be harsh with others, and will turn away anyone that she deems annoying. Despite her icy personality and grumpy disposition, she has a spectacular mind, and is an expert at logically and analytically thinking through any situation. She also believes in pushing forward towards the greater good, no matter how hard it is. In later chapters it's shown that Four has a distrust towards others which has lead her to hide pieces on information from the other students, though with the exception of Maya. She is a confirmed lesbian trans woman'Twitter:' Happy pride month from HDRH2O!!!! #Hyper_Danganronpa_H2O #HDRH2OTwitter: Trans rights baby #HDRH2O #Hyper_Danganronpa_H2O #PrideMonth. History Early Life Four was born to the Kaiden family, raised by her Mother, Father, and three older sisters who were each named One, Two, and Three based on their order of birth. Four's birth name is unknown. Four was , which was celebrated by her parents who regarded male children as superior and desired a male heir for the family. Contrary to her sisters who were given a lot of freedom with little regard and were able to attend mainstream school, Four was raised strictly, with very high expectations due to her parents raising her to be their "male heir" and so was home-schooled by her parents. Four realized their gender identity at a young age, and later came out to her family as a transgender woman. She chose the name Four for herself, as the fourth sister to her siblings One, Two, and Three. Despite her family being accepting of her identity as a woman, her dynamic within the family very quickly changed, since her parents deemed they could not raise her to be their heir any longer. Her parents ceased all education and instead left her to be taught by her sisters. A year prior to the Killing Game, she was scouted to join Freedom's Academy as the Super High School Level Biochemist. However, she eventually infiltrated the next class to know what happened to her older sister One Kaiden. Killing Game During the first trial, Four assists Maya Canzanilla in solving the details of the case, and encourages her to reach out towards the truth, no matter how hard it is. Later on Four would try to leave her room, though a heavy force would stop her from being able to open it properly. As she applied more force, she would find Maya's bloody body on the ground. She would cradle in her arms for a moment, likely due to regret of not answering to her knocks the night prior, but would discover she was still breathing. Carrying Maya, she would run to the nurses office where she would discover the bloody corpses of Kokona Tamashiro and Chet Perez lying on two medical beds. Alternate Fates If Four is incorrectly voted as the killer at the fifth trial as opposed to Ash Sivale, all of the remaining survivors are executed. This ending is dubbed the "Bad End". Creation and Development Four's fate was changed the most during the development of Chapter Five. Originally she was to be executed after murdering Ash. This was later changed, however, when she was to detonate bombs in the Trial Room and then escape into the ocean. It was planned to reveal that she was still alive after this event when she wakes up on the beach during the Epilogue. However, this was scrapped once again with the last plan- Ash hypnotizing Four into murdering him- which was eventually finalized and used in the main game.Interview with Milkpunches: Interview Talent & Abilities Biochemist Trivia * Four's birthday when written in the Europe format, 12/3, is a joking reference to her name since 4 is the next number in the sequence. * Four's hair color gradient bears a strong resemblance to the trans lesbian pride flag, which Four is confirmed to be. However Milkpunches notes it was just coincidental'Twitter:' Some clarification regarding Four’s hair color; the fact that it’s the trans lesbian flag was actually completely coincidental. Before someone pointed it out to me, I didn’t even know what the trans lesbian flag looked like. Funny how these things work out, huh? (May 28, 2019). References Navigation Category:Female Category:Alive Category:Playable Characters Category: Killing Game Survivors